Celebration Precure!
Series summary Celebration Precure! or お祝いのプリキュア! (Oiwai no purikuya!) ''is a series from the popular Precure franchise from Toei Animation. It premiered in November 2018 and is predicted to run through until early 2019. The series is themed around holidays. Plot The Arkai, an ancient cult hellbent on draining all happiness from the world, has taken over the mystical realm Grankenland and has stolen the joy from holidays on Earth. A fairy by the name of Rura escapes the devastation of his home and takes it upon himself to enlist the aid of five mortals to help restore the magic of the holidays and spread some festive cheer. These girls, Holly, Reiko, Aisuru, Reina and later addition Shi are tasked with fighting the evil forces of the Arkai and their monsters, Haisui (creatures created from people's lack of holiday spirit). Characters Cures '''Yuu Holly (ユー-ホリ) - Cure Christmas (クリスマス "''kyua kurisumasu") (VA: Kae Araki)' * 15 years old, lives on the outskirts of Nagoya * Nationality: Japanese * Rollcall speech: "A star shining bright in the skies, a cup of festive cheer! Cure Christmas!" * Talisman: Candy cane * Colours: Red, green, white, gold * Attack: "May great bells of Yuletide ring on! Precure Christmas Tolling Resonance!" '''Kowai Reiko (怖い玲子) - Cure Hallowe'en (ハロウィーン "''kyua harowin") (VA: Satomi Arai)' * 15 years old, lives on the outskirts of Nagoya * Nationality: Japanese * Rollcall speech: "A laugh and a scare, a smile with a sweet tooth! Cure Hallowe'en!" * Talisman: Pumpkin toy * Colours: Orange, black, purple, yellow * Attack: "May the flames of Hallow's Eve shine on! Precure Hallowe'en Candy Bombardier!" '''Amai Aisuru (甘い愛する) - Cure Valentine (バレンタイン "''kyua barentain") (VA: Miyuki Sawashiro)' * 21 years old, lives in central Nagoya * Nationality: Japanese * Rollcall speech: "A young heart brimming with first love, a gentle kiss! Cure Valentine!" * Talisman: Promise ring * Colours: Pink, purple, red, white * Attack: "May the hearts of those in love beat brightly! Precure Valentine Passionate Kiss!" '''Jounetsu Reina (パッションレイナ) - Cure Carnival ( カーニバル "''kyua kanibaru") (VA: Haruka Terui)' * 17 years old, lives in Rio De Janiero, is staying in central Nagoya * Nationality: Brazilian * Rollcall speech: "A bright explosion of colours, a never-ending party! Cure Carnival!" * Talisman: Headdress feather * Colours: Blue, pink, green, orange * Attack: "May the fiesta of Carnival play forever! Precure Carnival Maraca Shaker!" '''Kinen Shi (死を記念) - Cure Marigold (マリーゴールド "''kyua maringorudo") (VA: Inori Minase)' * 16 years old, lives on the outskirts of Nagoya * Nationality: Mexican (born in Japan) * Rollcall speech: "A story passed down through generations, a treasured memory! Cure Marigold!" * Talisman: A calaveras * Colours: Yellow, orange, maroon * Attack: "May the memories of our ancestors live on! Precure Marigold Heartful Flame!" Mascots '''Rura (ルーラ) (VA: Makiko Ōmoto)' * Lives in Grankenland * Fairy, resembles a ferret * Is main companion to Holly Megami (女神) (VA: Ryo Hirohashi) * Lives in Grankenland (Rura's sister) * Fairy, resembles a cat * Isn't a main companion but does accompany the team on many adventures Rōsoku (蝋燭) (VA: Ami Koshimizu) * Lives in Grankenland * Fairy, resembles a fox * Is companion to Shi Villains (notable) Sutīrā Tamashī (スティラタマシ) (VA: Mamoru Miyano) * Leader of the Arkai Cult * Has a sword named "Soul Stealer" * Uses the sword to create Haisui Nyx (ナイックス) (VA: Aoi Yuuki) * First to face the Precure * Went rogue and left the cult to try and bring it and the Precure down * Creates Haisui with her scythe named "Sadness Reaper" Muchi (ムチ) (VA: Kenta Miyake) * A twisted old man with 5 arms * Manages to steal the talisman and kill the team's sixth member Yuno before she could ever transform * Creates Haisui with the stolen talisman and his sickles named "Anguish Cutters" Wakareta Akui (若れアクイ) (VA: Yoshitsugu Matsuoka) & Wakareta Usohaki (若田うそはき) (VA: Hiroki Shimowada) * A genderless conjoined twin entity, joined at the hip. They have two heads, four arms. * They were raised into cult life after being found as a baby underneath the wreck of a circus train. * Creates Haisui with their crossbow named "Yuno" after the young girl killed by Muchi, which they witnessed and were angered that her life was cut so short but knew they couldn't do anything to stop it so they named their weapon in memory of her so she could live on in some way. Shi later uses this to her advantage and gets them to change sides. Magical items Cure items Cure Pad * The transformation device of Celebration Precure. It resembles a tablet with four unfolding leaves on top. Talisman * A symbolic item belonging to an individual that turns into a key upon them being recognised as a Precure. It is entered into the Cure Pad and using the phrase "Precure, Festive Make-up!", each cure can transform. Yuletide Wand * The primary weapon of Cure Christmas. Samhain Wand * The primary weapon of Cure Hallowe'en. Sakura Wand * The primary weapon of Cure Valentine. Fiesta Maracas * The primary weapon of Cure Carnival. Memory Lantern * The primary weapon of Cure Marigold. Other Miracle Light * A small handheld light used to provide power to the Precure. Celebration Precure's miracle are shaped like pine trees, bats and diamonds. Soul Stealer * A sword (one of the Four Destroyers) that can create Haisui. Sadness Reaper * A scythe (one of the Four Destroyers) that can create Haisui. Anguish Cutters * A pair of sickles (one of the Four Destroyers) that can create Haisui. Depravity Arrows ("Yuno") * A crossbow (one of the Four Destroyers) that can create Haisui. Locations Grankenland * The magical land where fairies focus on keeping holiday cheer up all year round. The Arkai Cult destroyed it and killed most of the inhabitants, only Rura, Megami and Rōsoku survived. Arkai Cult Temple * The home base of the cult. Amai's Jewellery Store * A jewellery store owned by young entrepreneur, Amai Aisuru. This is where Holly and Reiko first encounter Aisuru after going in to buy a present for Holly's sister. Holly's House * The residence of the Yuu family. Holly lives here with her mother, father, two sisters and her cousin. Reiko's House * The residence of the Kamashi family, Reiko's adopted family. Reiko moved in with her two adoptive fathers after her biological parents couldn't keep her because of their constant disputes getting in the way of raising her. Gakusha High School * The high school attended by Holly, Reiko, Shi and transfer student, Reina. Aisuru sometimes helps out as a classroom assistant. Category:Fan Series Category:Series